Fighting For The Knife
by SpottedStar
Summary: Sennae is back! Sennae has thrown herself into danger once again, but has that ever stopped her before...no not really. Her and Brad have come full circle, and the children might just suffer the consequences. And you get to meet Brad's parents.
1. Let's Go!

**_Fighting For the Knife_**

I couldn't have imagined I'd land myself in this kind of situation. Yeah, I survived death, found my true love in the process, but thanks to my parents my hand belongs to another who has completly destroyed my life. So what was I to do on that cool, autumn night, in Paris when I met up with my long lost love? I couldn't let him go could I? No is the answer that came to mind, so what if it was one of Furtado's psycho-analysis games. It was perfect, one hotel room all locked up with no where to go. So yeah things went too far, but god dammit it felt good. But a few months later I was paying the price, morning sickness and cravings for chocolate. What could I do now? There was no way to return to _him _but perhaps my love would be able to understand and take me in? I could only hope...and now I pray.

* * *

I found myself nervous as the cab pulled up infront of Eyre Corperations building. _Why Sennae, how could you be so stupid?! _I yelled in my head. I began to walk inside and the hot air of the lobby rushed to greet me, it was familiar, calming. I walked to the front desk, and after telling someone to hold the secretary looked to me. "Can I help you, Madamoiselle?" She asked in a polite manner.

"Umm...oui, I need to speak to Brad Eyre." She raised her eyebrow as if I didn't look like the usual. "I'm an old...well friend, Sennae Smith."

Her eyes widened and she picked up the phone. "Madame Lisarah_, he_ is needed in the lobby...immediatly." She hung up quickly as if to silence any arguing. "You may take a seat over there," she pointed to the chair a little ways away. "do you need a drink of water?"

"No thank you, I just need to talk to him, it's rather important." She nodded and then looked away. I waited and waited, the clocks endless ticking driving me mad. I looked to the door just in time to see him striding down the hall towards me with a look of pure bewilderment. His brown hair swayed as he walked, it had obviously been a tough day since the mousse that he used to slick it back was failing him. His green eyes were just as I remembered, wise and knowing.

"Sennae?" He sat down next to me, holding my hands. "Is everything okay?" He looked around as if the secretary might have offended me in some way. "Are you in trouble with Furtado?"

"In a way, I need to talk to you in private." I felt tears gathering behind my eyes, and had to choke them back.

"Of course, come with me." He raised me up and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me towards the door he had just come from. As he lead me down the hall a few men dared to glance in my direction to which he glared at them, causing them to look away. We entered through another door, his office door, and he closed it behind him, locking it before we sat down. "Now," he said in the same casual manner he always had. "what is it?"

I felt the tears run down my cheeks, this was hopeless, he would never accept me now and I would have to go back to _him_. "Brad, you know I love you right?"

"Sennae is this about...the hotel...did _he_ do something to you?" He took me in his arms and held me tight, muffling my tears and sobs.

"No Brad, just tell me you love me." I clung to his shirt, not wanting to let go.

"Sennae, you know I love you...if it could be done then I would spend my life with you. I would savor everyday with you, have you as my bride, I would love you like no other man could." His assurance was enough, now I had to say it before it tucked itself away.

"Could you find it in your heart to love me...and our children." He stiffened against me, and suddenly gripped my shoulders and looked at my face.

"Are you lying to me?"

_I knew it, I knew he would never accept it. _"No, I'm not lying." I pushed myself away from him.

"So-so I'm gonna be a-a Daddy?!" He took me in his arms and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath. "Oh Sennae, why didn't you tell me earlier? I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a Dad! And no doubt to the most beautiful child in the world!" He kissed me now, long and filled with passion.

I held up a finger, causing him to break away. "It's twin girls." I stated, waiting for his reaction.

His face sofened. "Oh how God has blessed us! Two girls, might I ask that we name one Adele?"

"Yes and the other Anastasia." I cried throwing myself into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Wait, I must spread the word, wait here I will return." He put me on the chaise lounger and ran to the door. "You must come and meet my parents, and now there is nothing holding us back from being married." He ran out the door without another word. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" He yelled as he ran down the hallway and out into the lobby.

_It's a good thing I shocked that chip before this all happened otherwise this would be all over. _His footsteps brought me back as he made his way back to the office. He ran to my side and took me in his arms, and it felt so right.

"So how far along are you?" He asked his eyes gleaming with mischief.

I rolled my eyes. "If we're gonna do it, we better do it now."

* * *

_**9 months and 7 years later **_

"Sweetie?" I felt Brad's hot breath on my face. "Someone decided to wake up early today." I reluctantly opened my eyes to find Adele's little eyes staring at me. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that went down to the small of her back, her naturally tanned skin had been scrubbed clean, and her blues eyes were sparkling. Adele was more like Brad. Her personality was very calm and very sincere, she rarly if ever got into a fight with anyone, but she had her slip ups. Adele had my Hispanic heritage though, and was trilingual. French, Spanish, and English, she had them all down by the time she was four.

"_Ma mere!" _She whined as soon as I was paying attention. "Today is Helen's birthday and you didn't get her a present! _Pourqui?_"

I rubbed my eyes and suddenly there were two. Anastasia was no standing in the doorway, glaring at me. "Yeah Mom, why didn't we get Helen a present?!" Anastasia's defiant green eyes appeared as if they could burn holes in my face. She had inherited more of my genes than was truly necessary. Her black hair was curled in a way that it framed her face, though it was obvious she had just rolled out of bed. She was a tad more tanned than Adele, and had the personality of a fierce lion. Anastasia was the type to hold a grudge and never let anything go, she often overreacted to many situations, especially in training.

"Girls!" Now there was three. Helen their nanny and one of my best friends had appeared in the door way. "Don't bother your mother, she worked a hard mission last night and I'm sure she has something hidden in the attic, after all that is where she hides all your Christmas presents."

"Really?!" Both girls echoed and sprinted out of the room.

"Looks like we're having a party, huh." Brad had rolled out of bed and was now in his robe. "You know they love you, when they're upset about not getting you a present for your 30th birthday."

"I'm 26, Sir." She turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, Sennae. One minute they were there and the next they were gone."

"It's okay, just tell me how your night was with Tristem." I climbed out of bed and put on my robe and slippers, then made my way to the door, talking to Helen as we made our way to the girls room.

"Magical, Sennae, just magical. He, well he..." She stuck out her hand and showed me a ring. Her diamond was almost as big as mine, and mine took up the width of my finger. "He proposed! Oh Sennae I've never been so happy in my life! Now I'm going to have little ones, and then we can have play dates!"

"No, I'll miss the wine dates, those are the best my friend." I threw my arm around her. "But between you and I, having little ones is not the best thing in the world." There was sudden thump and the ceiling in front of us caved in, causing rock to fly everywhere and concrete clouds to fill the hall. "What the?!" As the dust cleared two little blobs of dust began to move.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Anastasia's voice boomed.

"LETS DO IT AGAIN!" This time it was Adele.

"Girls," I spoke in a calm tone. "Next time warn us before you go and destroy the 640 year-old ceiling, okay?" They both turned to look at me with wide innocent eyes.

"Sorry Mom." Anastasia got up and brushed herself off, and then helped Adele to her feet.

"We were just looking for the Christmas presents." Adele explained honestly.

"Well, the snow has yet to fall, so Christmas is still a ways away okay?" I picked up Anastasia in on arm and Adele the other. "Now, I believe there is a matter of business that must be resolved." As we walked them to their room, the girls started to whisper behind my head, as was their custom.

"I think Mother is a super hero! How else could she still lift the both of us?" Adele whispered

Anastasia shook her head. "No we just have a super strong Mommy." They both giggled and then started to laugh. I laughed along with them. For twins they were so different that sometimes I think that they had fights over what genes they got in the womb. For example, Anastasia had the ability to dance hip-hop and Adele danced the waltz like she'd been doing it all her life. Adele had the many flexible bones neccsary for learning taijustu and karate, where as Anastasia was more skilled with the knives or any other weapon present. In all respects Brad and I had stuck to our old works of knives and guns, but if needed, hand to hand combat. Brad had grown more stronger and now had the ability to kill people just by making his fist collide with their throat. I had grown much more faster and my reflexes had improved by 60 percent. I could now sucessfully dodge a bullet or deflect it with my knife without suffering major muscle strains.

"So what business must be attended, Mother?" Adele asked in her innocent tone.

"You two get to go on a mission today, so we're going to go over some basic training."

"Our first mission!_ Oh ma mere c'est bon!_" Anastasia hugged my neck, she had been waiting to go on her first mission for so long. It was like an early Christmas present to her.

But Adele was a differnet story. "I don't want to go, what-what if someone gets hurt." Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with her tiny hands.

"Have faith," I opened the door to their room and set them down on their beds. "I promise that nothing bad will happen to you, I'm Super Mom." They both giggled and hugged me one more time. "Now you two train with Helen, Mommy has to go talk to Daddy." I suddenly felt my heart rate speed up. I had been training the girls behind Brad's back, and I knew all too well that he would not take my mutiny lightly.

"_Madame_," Helen's quiet voice reached my ears as I began to turn the door handle. "make it quick." Helen knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things I'd ever have to do.

"Quickness, is never the key." I felt my adreniline start pumping the minute I closed the door and made my way back to our room. This wasn't going to be easy, and in no way did I expect it to be, but I had to do it. Brad would hopefully understand my reasoning. As I made my way down the hall, closer and closer to the door, I could feel the tension. "No turning back now." I pushed open the door, slowly at first. When no flying daggers came at me, I opened it fully and slipped in, shutting it quietly behind me. "Brad?" As I turned I came face to face with him.

His eyes were wide and black, his features were very dark, and his rigid body language told me that he knew. "Furtado called." He pushed my Black Berry into my face. "She said that the misson is 'go'." He threw my phone into the wall, shattering it into many pieces. "Care to explain?" He reached out and gripped both my arms, pinning me against the door.

"Brad, let go of me." I said the words slowly as to not show my increasing panic.

"Tell me, why is it that our daughters are suddenly involved in the family business?" He closed the gap between him and me, pushing all of his body weight on me, and leaning his face only inches from mine.

"I-Brad, you're hurting me." I couldn't feel my arms, and suddenly the memories were starting to come back, and then the scene flashed before my eyes.

* * *

_A Few Years After Brad Left_

_"Please." That was all Sennae had time to whisper to her mother before her, now, to-be husband forced her away from the people that made her feel safe._

_"What?" She mouthed back._

_"Please don't make me go with him...Mother, don't make me marry him." This time Brian's eyes caught on to her little plea, and his eyes narrowed._

_"Have you had too much to drink?" Jane hissed under her breath. "You must have, Brian, why don't you take her home, she appears to be a little tipsy."_

_"Father," She pleaded. "might I stay?" She suddenly felt her heals drag on the floor as Brian slid out her chair._

_"No, I think it's about time we head in anyway. You've got the big transfer tomorrow, I'm sure they'd like you to be well rested."_

_It had only been a week since, Mr. and Mrs. Smith had give Brian and Sennae their blessings, and since then it had been hell. Brian's grip on Sennae's arm, was so tight she could barely feel what arm she had. He seemingly lifter her from her seat and guided her out the doors to their car...then everything changed. He threw her into the passengers seat, causing her to bounce against the center consoul. She had lost the spirit to fight, somehow she just couldn't win._

_"Care to explain to me," Brian's eyes were bright with anger. "what that was all about?"_

_"I-d-don't want to marry you, I'm sorry Brian." All she could do was pray that he would see the sense behind it all._

_"Well then we have a problem don't we? Because I brought you that ring, and your parents let me put it on your hand. I don't know why you wouldn't want me?" His anger was clear as he sped down the empty streets towards their house. "Shouldn't that be enough."_

_"If I would have known that you were...abusive...Brian I would have never liked you in the first place!" Sennae realized with a shot of horror that they were in the drive of the house, and she was nowhere near drunk enough to deal with this. She jumped out of the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, then sent out her destress call to Tony, but as usual they would be too late to save her. She briskly walked up the steps into the house, slamming the door shut, and then running to the bedroom, and locking that door. Though she knew that would do no good, she somehow felt safe, if only for the breifest of moments._

_The door suddenly swung open and violently smashed against the wall. "You wanna say that again?!" Brian rushed over to her, slamming her into the wall so hard it knocked the breath out of her._

_"I-I could kill you, don't touch...me Brian." She had to gulp in air to make the words come out. _

_"Strike two." He slammed her even harder into the wall, but before she could regain composure he whipped her on to the bed. "Now tell me again, why you don't want to marry me?"_

_Tears streamed out from behind Sennae's closed eyelids. "Y-you're hurting me." Brian took her head in his hands, and for once Sennae felt as if he was trying to be gentle. But that changed as he whipped her unguarded skull into the nearest wall. As the darkened room got darker, she could see shadows moving out in the hall, it was Tony's men, they had come...once again, too late._

**--**

**Okay so the next chapter I will continue with the present. Bet you didnt' see this coming did ya, yup Brian was the bad guy after all. Stay tuned, and...please reveiw!**


	2. Aftermath

**Brad's POV**

"Sennae?" The anger had left me ages ago when Sennae had crumpled to the ground in a lump. I could feel the worry circulating through me now as I sat next to her on the bed, watching her lifeless body grow more lifeless by the minute. "Sennae, come on, I didn't mean to scare you." I touched her cold hand, only to feel it jolt to life as she gasped out of her nightmare.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as she jolted upright.

"Sennae, you're okay." As I tried to hold on to her she slapped me and punched me until she broke down into tears. "Hush Love, hush." I sang to her, if only to calm her down.

"Brad...please, don't ever do that ever again!" I hugged her tighter as she began to convulse with tears and sobs, I had done this, now it was my time to right what had been wronged.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper, I promise I'll never hurt you again." I felt the tears slip from between my eyes. _You hurt her, and all because of a promise you made when you were kids. Oh how do I make this up to her, no doubt she's already gone through shock._ I could think of no other solution but to hold her tight to my chest until she calmed down. Then it hit me. "I think I know why you trained them." She looked up at me with her red and puffy eyes and they begged me to go on. "It's because of 1. your parents and 2. the new program my father set up." Her eyes suddenly darkened at the mention of my father, and I suddenly realized how much hatred she harbored for the man.

"Yeah the program he disguised as a disease: AIDS; Assassins International Dynamics System." I was shocked that she had remembered all of that, although I knew she had been scheming to shut down the system. The AIDS program had taken away a lot of the more riskier shadows of assassintry, but it had also taken away most of the freedom. Such as an assassins wishes to go work on their own, or switch companies, or to even not train their children. "I swear your father was drunk when that idea hit him, he's just covering his tracks by keeping it up."

"Sennae! Stop it you don't actually know my father." I couldn't help but agree with her though, I hated the system just as much as she did.

"Oh stop it, Brad!" I could feel the life coming back to her and the spirit was now burning in her eyes. I let go of her and she laid back on the bed. "I mean honestly, he only made the system to ensure that we trained the girls. He has no respect for _your wishes_ let alone mine or the girls."

That sparked a bit of anger in me, but I suppressed it. "My parents...they'll grow to love you as I do." A look of disgust crossed her face, and it puzzled me for a second.

"I do not wish to sleep with your father, let alone your mother! Especially under those circumstances!" Now I understood and couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. Then suddenly she began to heave with laughter as well and before I knew it I was laying beside her. "You opened yourself up to that one." She stated with one final laugh.

"Oh really." The way her eyes gleamed with playfulness suddenly turned me on. She had that effect about her, you always knew when she wanted you, even though she sometimes denied it. I took her wrists in my hands and gently pinned them above her head, and then kissed her lightly. A spark of annoyance crossed her face as she realized she couldn't pull me to her. "You opened yourself up to this one." I stated, using her own line against her.

"Not cool." She said smoothly before skillfully lifting her head up far enough so that her lips just brushed mine, sending shivers throughout my body. "But don't let the situation at hand make you think that you're the dominate one in this relationship." She whispered the words in such a seductive tone that I nearly lost myself in her voice. "Now...let me up so I can go on the mission." I let her up, still unable to comprehend all of which she had just said. As I watched her strut to her walk in closet, I felt-for about the 640th time-that I was the luckiest man on Earth to have such a beautiful wife.

--

**Sennae's POV**

I could still feel Brad's eyes tracking me as I walked to the closet. If I didn't have to go on this mission, it would have so been on, but my girls were waiting and I had waisted enough time as it was. I decided rather to play with him, I would see him later tonight anyway.

_**If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want**_

As I turned the corner into the closet I heard him jump off the bed, and start running for the closet. I did a front flip just in time to catch my feet on the walls and then steadied myself with my hands. _And who said I didn't have it in me anymore._ I watched as Brad ran into the closet and looked around with a quick sweep.

"Where did she...oh yeah." He looked up at me and a smile smeared his face. "Does this look like a supply closet...I hope I don't look like a Senator's son?"

I tucked in my arms causing me to swing down towards the floor and when I had almost made a full rotation I tucked my feet in and stuck my landing. "No, but this is not the time, I told you I have to go on this mission."

He just shook his head and handed me my bullet proof vest. "I will be waiting." He stated before leaving me to change. "I thought you understood how provoking your voice is, it's like your secret weapon."

I smiled and slipped out of my pajama tank, and in it's place put on my bullet proof vest. "Oh really, well I'll be cautious of that next time." I slipped into my black jeans, and realized with some discomfort that-to me-they made my butt look big. "So what are you and Xavier doing today?" I grabbed my strappy heels and began to put them on.

"We're going to go on a quick scouting routine, then to the pub for a quick glass of wine, and then I'll be right back here...waiting." I strapped on my ever present knife holster, carefully slipping my sharpest knife into it. I looked in the mirror with still some disdain at my jeans.

"Brad," I called my tone wavering.

He appeared in the closet entrance. "Yeah."

"Do these jeans make my ass look big?" He broke down in a fit of laughter, and then came over to me, standing in the mirror beside me.

"No, I like your ass just the way it is."

"Okay," I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, noticing that it went to the middle of my shoulder blades. "I need a haircut."

"NO!" Now he held fast to my ponytail. "I love your hair long...please don't get it cut."

"Creepy much." I walked out of the closet and headed for the door.

"Wait," He jogged up to me before I could get the door open. "don't forget your wedding ring, God forbid you'd go missing and I couldn't find you."

_Of course, the one with the tracker in it._ I held out my hand and let him slip on the ring. "The girls have Isabella's sleepover, so I should be back by nine if everything goes okay. And then, it's just you and me." He took my hand and pulled me to him for one last time.

"Be careful, promise me you'll bring them _both_ back." He wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted my up into a kiss.

"I promise." I pushed away and ran out the door and down the hall. Now I could hardly wait to get home from this mission. And then I remembered the arrangement...and that this time I would have to be too late.

--  
_After the Mission_

"NO! She can't be dead, how did you let this happen Mommy?!" Anastasia's tears began to roll free from her eyes as she relentlessly beat on my back. Adele had hidden her face in my vest and I could feel the moisture sinking through.

"She was there, and then she was...oh god." I brought bothof them-Anastasia and Adele-into a hug so tight I thought they might turn purple, but they hugged me back withjust as much strength, there little bodies convulsing against mine. "Shhh...it's okay, she's in a better place now."

"NO!" Now Adele tore away from me, her eyes defiant and blood shot. "Assassins don't go to Heaven...we're all Hell bound! But-" Her voice cracked and she collapsed on to the floor. Anastasia went to her side and cried with her while I doubled checked to see if there really was need for these water works.

I pressed my fingers against her neck...nothing. _The look-a-like is dead! I hope you're fucking happy Furtado, my little girls are mourning, and they will be strong. If only you would have told me where you sent her. _"Where are you, Helen?" I whispered under my breath.

"We...we have to carry out her legacy." I heard Adele whisper to Anastasia. "To live and unorthodox way of living, to live like the gypsies lived, live like the Bohemians."

"_La vie boheme._" Anastasia whispered back as she stood and wiped the tears from her eyes. "_Viva la vie boheme._"

"_Viva la vie boheme._" Adele whispered back, wiping her tears away as well.

"You girls know that you can stay home tonight right?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"We're going to Isabella's." Anastasia stated, with a new sense of determination in her voice.

"If only to honor Helen for all she did." Adele added.

"Alright, then lets head out..." I picked up the limp body off the blood stained church floor. _Fuck you Cardinal Bluejay, someone needs to kill you, and if it can't be me...then let it be my children._And yeah that's right, we're going after a church figure...and yes we're in France-religious capital of the world. The Cardinal is was suspected of training young children from the orphanages, how to be assassins, which just doesn't fly with Furtado. So we had come after him...Furtado also didn't like how the girls depended on Helen for just about for everything, and had chosen to send you to one of her full out training camps. She had neglected to inform me of which camp. We headed out of the church and then climbed into our awaiting limo. "Driver, _vais chez Isabella Davis, merci_." I watched as the girls eyes widened. "Didn't know your Moma knew French did ya?"

--

The limo driver pulled into the drive of the Eyre Chateau, opening the door for me. I had dropped the girls off at Isabella's and had dropped the body off at Furtado's Morgue. "_Merci, Trevor._" The driver tipped his hats and shut the door. I made my way into the house, slowly shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it for the longest time taking steady breaths, trying to regain my composure before presenting myself to anyone.

"Why dearie...what seems to be the matter?" The high pitched, delight filled, happily sick voice that floated to my ears made me cringe. Brad's mother, Serena, was the exception to one of the biggest french no no's, being drunk-which she was 90 percent of the time. But it gave her a happy open personality, but just as open mouth. "You look like you just got through witha Sabbath." I sighed.

"I just got done with a long mission." I picked myself up off the door, and started for the stone staircase.

"Sweet Heart, we're going to have to plan a wine date."

"A wine date..." _I had promised Helen we'd have wine dates._ "sure." I made my way up the stairs. As I rounded the corner to the hall/bridge to the sleeping chambers I noticed the all to familiar dark form leaning out one of the windows. I became light on my feet, trying not to make a sound. Brad's father, Raoul, was one of the darkest, meanest, men I had ever had the distaste of meeting.

"Stay away from me!" He ordered. I didn't move, but instead gave him a stare. "And wipe that bitchy look off your face, tramp!" I rolled my eyes and walked away, swaying my hips as I went. "Someday my son will regain his sanity!"

"Someday..." That's when I remembered Brad, he was waiting. I picked up my pace, making a straight dash for our room. The faster I ran the more the sadness overcame me._Tristem, they were going to get married!_ Although Helen wasn't really dead, it still hurt just as much. I grabbed the door handle, and that's when I felt the serene calm coming from the room. It soothed me in a way. "Brad..." I opened the door very slowly, only to be pulled in.

"Sennae...I-I heard what happened." He took me in his arms, pulling me into my castle. "She'll come back someday..." He suddenly realized what he had said. The word 'someday' held a lot of meaning for us, it meant that their was still hope.

"I know...someday." He pulled me up on to my tip toes and brought his lips to mine. The sweetness of the kiss made my mind swirl with passion. It was sad that after all this time I still had to brace myself against something when Brad kissed me. He smiled against my lips.

"Glad to see I've still got it." He picked me up off my feet and whisked me over to the bed where he laid down beside me. I stared out the sliding glass window at the lights...the life that continued on. He drapped his arm over my waist and rested his head on mine. "Are the girls okay?"

"Yeah, they're at Isabella's...such little soldiers." I rolled over onto my back. "I hope she's okay wherever she is."

"I'm sure she's fine." He leaned over me balancing himself on his elbow. "It's you I'm worried about...I know she was one of your best friends, so I'm here for you." He then amazed me by taking me up into a kiss in one arm. I drapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He laid me back down on the comforter, glazing his hands along my sides. His touch was like fire, igniting all the desires I'd held in all day.

"Wait!" I broke away from the kiss and rolled over to the bed side table.

"What are you doing?" He asked his voice ragged and husky, oh how that combination fit him so well.

I opened up the drawer only to find a small voice recorder in it, with one tape running, recording. I picked it up and threw it at the wall watching it shatter into smithereens. "Your father is an idiot." I rolled back under him and pulled him back down to me.

"Personally I think it's kinda genius." He stated between kisses.

"Please, I'm not a sceamer." I saw the same lust fill his eyes that was pouring into mine.

"Oh how I beg to differ..."

--

**A/N: Well, well, perhaps Brad's father has reason to be worried. So anyway where is Helen? What the hell is up with the whole _la vie boheme _thing? And how will the girls turn out in the end...wild and crazy like their mother...or prim and proper like their father? Watch as DNA collides! R&R!**


End file.
